GOA (Gate Driver On Array) represents gate driver on array substrate.
Current GOA circuit generally comprises several GOA units, and each of the GOA units corresponds to a gate line; particularly, an output terminal of each of the GOA units is connected to a gate line, and the output terminal of each of the GOA units is further connected to an input terminal of a subsequent GOA unit so as to turn on the subsequent GOA unit, and while an output terminal of the subsequent GOA unit is further connected to a reset signal input terminal of a previous GOA unit.
As known, one GOA unit generally comprises twelve transistors and one capacitor, and when one GOA unit correspondingly drives one gate line, the employed transistors of the GOA circuit is of a great number and the area occupied on an array substrate is large.